Odd's pudding
by odd-kiwi
Summary: Odd misses his pudding
1. What's wrong?

When Ulrich got to his dorm, Odd was already sleeping. Ulrich was about to go through his backpack, but thought he might want to check on him first and make sure he was sleeping soundly. When he checked the first thing he noticed was a giant red mark on his shoulder. Ulrich let out a squeal and Odd woke up.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Odd whispered in a raspy voice.  
"You have blood on your shoulder." Ulrich said. "It just kind of scared me." Ulrich was still pale from the sight. Odd flicked on the lights to look at the "blood". He and Ulrich looked at his shoulder. But they did not see blood; they saw a giant hickey! Odd gasped and shut off the lights. He climbed into bed, ripping his boxers on a loose nail.  
"What did I just see?!" Ulrich yelled.  
"Nothing. Good Night!"  
"Odd who is your girlfriend?"  
"No one. Don't got one."  
"Whatever. Come on, tell me! I won't tell anyone!"  
"It's not whether you tell anyone or not! It's-"  
Odd was interrupted by an adult telling him to quiet down. Odd quickly shut up and went to sleep. As soon as he went to sleep, Ulrich started started to go through his backpack. But all he found were his pencils and notebooks and a dogtreat. He looked in the front pocket and saw a note. It said,  
  
Odd, meet me in the lounge at one I will be waiting. Set your alarm and  
you know what to wear...Sam  
  
Ulrich stayed up all night waiting for Odd's alarm... but he fell asleep.  
Odd woke up at one to the sound of the alarm. He quickly shut it off and ran to the lounge. There, Sam was waiting for him, Just as beautiful as he remembered. Shining blue eyes you could drown in... hazel hair with blonde highlights. Purple and orange braces. But she was even prettier in her bra and thong.  
"What took you?" She said leading Odd out of his trance. "Nice boxers..."  
Odd looked at his boxers to see what was so special about them. Then he saw a huge rip down the side. "Oh yeah I ripped those when Ulrich was chasing me down to see my hickey..."  
Sam began to giggle. He could see her braces shining in the dim light. "Come, sit next to me."  
Odd sat down in the chair next to her. He began a conversation about the lunch from the school cafeteria when she got up and sat on Odd's lap, facing him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
Odd began to sweat as her warm hands began to rub his shoulders and chest. Then he began to lean in for a kiss. She leaned back into him. Odd started to just peck her, then Sam started to lick his teeth and tounge, knowing it wasn't in her mouth yet. She opened her eyes and so did Odd. She bit his tounge and he slid into her mouth. He could feel her soft, warm tounge moving all over his mouth. He started to feel her braces and gums.  
Before Sam and odd knew it they were on the ground, rolling around. Odd began to slide off Sam's bra. He felt her press even harder against him.  
Then they heard a teacher coming. Sam quickly got off top of Odd and Odd began to put her bra back on.  
"Go back to your room!" Odd said.  
"NO! The teacher is coming from towards my dorm!"  
"Then come to mine!"  
They ran off to Odd's room. Sam got under the covers and Odd peeped his head out of the top. He closed his eyes and Jim walked in. He checked on Odd and Ulrich. Jim closed the door and started making footsteps in place making them sound like they were going down the hall. Once Odd heard nothing else, he got Sam out of the covers and said, "Coast is clear."  
But then Jim Spoke up. "Caught Ya! I knew you were up to no good!"  
Odd let out a squeak and Sam was silent.  
  
Reviews!!! Reviews!!! Should Jim punish them? Or should Odd pay him to not tell? Or do you have any ideas of your own? Need five reviews to go to Chapter 3! 


	2. I don't miss yur pudding

"It's okay odd, I miss the pudding too..." Ulrich sighed. "NOT!"  
  
Odd began to cry. Nobody cares about my poor pudding. He sobbed 


	3. Was I dreaming?

Odd fell asleep, but when he woke up, he realized something.

"Ulrich!" Odd screamed. "Tell me... did I truly eat that pudding?"

Ulrich looked at him. "Duh. Get over it, Odd. You ate the pudding and that is that. They're having banana cake for desert today."

"Ulrich, I don't care about banana cake. I want my pudding. That was the best pudding ever." Odd looked at his slippers.

"Let's get dressed." Odd put on his pants and shirt and walked to the breakfast room.


	4. Sissy, not Pudding

When Odd got to the lunch room, he saw the bananna cake and began to drool. "Bannana... Cake..."

Ulrich sat next to Yumi and Jeremie. "Do not say anything about pudding...." Ulrich looked over his shoulder and Odd came running. He looked into Ulrich's eyes and screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Stupid, Stupid Pudding! Whaaahahahahah!.....?" He saw sissy walking down the isle and straightened up. "Hey sissy... HEHEHE."

Sissy looked at him. "Odd you are a pathetic excuse for a man. See if I ever go out with you know."

Odd sat down. "She is so hot..."

"Not." Ulrich said.


End file.
